Gold and Silver
by Kailan WolfBorn. Lord Of Wolfs
Summary: Two siblings are the last of their kind. Taken in by Glynde Goodwitch, raised at beacon. Now they are students. What will happen to them? And who is this scarred man that Hunts them? (OC x Yang, OC X Blake, WhiteRosse.) I don't own RWBY
1. Chapter 1

**Gold and Silver.**

 **I don't own RWBY just my OC's.**

 **Prologue.**

It was a sunny spring morning when the hunters came. Not normal Huntsmen who fought the creatures of Grimm. No, these Huntsman were dark hunter. They hunted only one thing. Faunus. To be specific rare breeds of Faunus. They prided them selves on exterminating the bat Faunus, eradicating the merfolk, destroying the dragnils and enslaving the nine-tailed foxes. But here in a sleepy little town in Vale, they had come to capture or kill the rarest of all. The great wolfs. Dur to their colouring which ranged from the colour of spun gold to the purest silver and their natural grace and beauty, they had been hunted and enslaved to the point of extinction. Now one of the last family of great wolfs was going to relive that past again.

Martin Goldenstien 6 years old was playing in the woods that bordered his families home. With him was his little sister Annetta 5 years old and very clingy to her older brother. Not that he minded. Martin was always very protective of his little sister. With her golden hair, ears and tail, big blue eyes and slender build, she was always targeted by bullies who were jealous of her looks and grace. She was also mute. Then only way she communicated with others was by writing down on a note pad. At least with people outside her family. With her family she used a very different skill. Annetta could use telepathy.

Martin on the other hand was big for his age. His silver hair, ears and tail shown in the light. He was also natural a good fighter which meant that when ever Annetta got into trouble he started swinging. This got him into trouble at school and often he was in the principal's office. This caused both children to be isolated from the others. Not that they minded, both children where happy with just each other. Little did they know that in a few short hours, each other were all that they would have.

"Come on Annetta, it's not that far down," Martin called up to his sister as she clung tightly to a low tree branch. "I'm right here and I will catch you."

" _But brother,"_ Came Annetta's voice inside his head, _"I'm scared. What if you miss? I'll hurt myself."_

"Have I ever let you get hurt while I was around?" Asked Martin in a soothing tone.

" _No."_ Came the reply.

"Didn't I say that I will always keep you safe?" Martin put to Annetta.

" _Yes."_ Annetta mumbled.

"Then trust me and jump." Martin ordered in the manner of all older siblings.

Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, Annetta let go of the tree and jumped. Promptly, Martin reached out and court her in his arms, the force of Annetta's jump forcing them both to the ground.

"See," Martin said while clutching his sister, "Didn't I tell you to trust me?"

" _I always trust you brother."_ Annetta said as she nuzzled against his chest.

Smiling, Martin put Annetta down, brushed her off and holding her hand, started back towards their home.

"Come on, it's almost lunch time and you know how mum hates it when we are late." Martin ordered as he guided his sister.

" _Not as much as you do."_ Annetta teased. It was true Martin seemed to have a knack for getting into trouble.

"Ouch thanks sis that really hurts you know," Martin mocking stumbled clutch his heart.

" _Hee-hee."_ Annetta giggled.

Reaching the edge of the woods, Martin sensed something was wrong. Years of picking up the slightest hint of trouble had sharpened his intuition. Motioning for his sister to stop, Martin closed his eye's and focused on his other sensors. He detected the faint hint of smoke in the air as well as screaming. Looking up he saw smoke. Coming from the direction of. THEIR HOME. Turning to Annetta Martin hissed.

"We need to go now."

" _What is it brother?"_ Annetta asked her eyes starting to widen with fear and worry.

"Just follow me and keep quiet." Martin uttered as he began to stealthily more to the edge of the woods. Reaching the edge, Martin quickly covered his sister's eyes. He didn't want her to see what was happening.

The family home was on fire. The bright red flames reaching high into the sky and surrounding their home was a large mob of men all laughing and taunting something. Martin used his superior sight to see what who it was the men where taunting. It was their parents. Their dad was trapped inside the house struggling to breakdown the door which had been barricaded from the outside while their mother was being assaulted right in front of him. Then with a loud ***CRACK*** was heard and the roof of the house collapsed onto of the kid's father. Martin tried to shield Annetta from their dad's cries as he burned alive. Laughing, the leader a tall bald man with a scar running across his face from above his left eye to his lower jaw, men swaggered to their mother and putting a gun to her head asked her something. Her answer was to spit blood and saliva at him. The leader seemed to ignore it, then he pistols whipped her across the face knocking her out.

Turning to his followers he bellows. **"SPREAD OUT, THOSE KIDS ARE AROUND HERE SOMEWHERE. FIND THEM. THE FIRST ONE TO BRING THEM TO ME ALIVE WILL GET A BIGGER SHARE OF THE MONEY WE'LL GET FROM SELLING THEM!"**

Turning to Annetta Martin whispered urgently, "RUN!"

" _What about mum and Dad?"_ Annetta cried, tears streaming down her face.

"We can't help them now," Martin croaked his throat contracting as he fought to keep his tears in. "We need to live before we can help mum."

Grabbing her hand Martin turned around and together brother and sister disappeared into the woods. It would be many years before they returned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

 **A new home.**

 **I Don't Own RYBW just my OC'S**

 **Four Years later.**

Martin 10 and Annetta 9 where running. It seemed that they were always running.

" **GET BACK HERE!"** Camean angry voice bellow from behind them. It had been a hard time for Martin and Annetta. After they had run from the Hunters, they had hidden in the barn at the back of the local store. However, the store owner who was a known racist had found them. Grabbing Annetta by the scruff of her neck, the owner had started to yell saying that he had found some thief's that needed to be punished. Growling, Martin had clawed the man forcing him to drop Annetta while holding his arm in pain. The damaged had been done though. The Hunters had heard and where rushing towards them. Looking around in desperation, Martin saw a truck that was starting to leave. Grabbing his sister, he managed to grab hold of the tray and with a super effort, he threw her into the back before climbing in himself. The Hunters tried to chase after the truck, but the driver not knowing he had stowaways in the back thought that they where going to rob him and speed away leaving the hunters to roar in frustration.

The two siblings hid in the back of the truck till it stopped just outside of Vales capitol. Taking a chance, the two jumped out and run as fast and as far as they could into the slums of Vale and disappeared.

That was four years ago, and many things happened. For one a year after heading into the slums, Annetta developed her semblance, Pyromantics the ability to conjure and manipulate fire at will. Which after she accidentally burnt down part of the shanty town that they where sheltering in, made both targets for organizations that sort to use Annetta for their own gain. A man with orange hair, bowler hat, smoking expensive cigars and carrying a cane tried to outright kidnap her. Thankfully, Annetta had gained some control of her powers and had managed to escape before anything happened.

Then there was the White Fang. After escaping from Candy dick as Martin now called the man with the cane, the siblings ran into a group of Faunus that seemed to care about all Faunus and where trying to change their lot in society through peaceful protests and demonstrations. Taking them in, the White Fang gave the siblings shelter, food and safety. They stayed with the White Fang for three years. Which was great until the leadership changed, and the group became more violent. Martin even overheard one of them a young man in his mid to late teens with red hair, a Grimm mask and horns saying that they should use Annetta's abilities to launch terrorist attacks against human targets. After hearing that, Martin and Annetta fled. For months they had survived on scraps and sleeping in ally ways. Now it seemed that the White Fang had found them again which lead to their current situation.

"COME ON ANNETTA," Martin called back tugging his sisters hand while running up a steep mountain path trying to use the terrain to lose their pursuers.

" _I'm trying brother,"_ Annetta panted half dead from fear, hunger and exhaustion, _"But I don't think…."_

"DON'T YOU DARE TRY AND GIVE UP ON ME NOW," Martin cut her off suddenly, "I didn't lose you when you were kidnapped and I'm NOT losing you now." Looking behind he could see that the members of the White Fang where closing in. Turning around for a place to hide, Martin saw a thick hedge that bordered the school Beacon, which trained future Hunters and Huntresses. Grabbing a tighter hold on his sister's hand, Martin dragged her towards the hedge. "Quick in here."

" _But that's Beacon."_ Annetta warned trying not to look behind, _"We can't go there."_

"It's the last place that any member of the White Fang will look." Martin persisted pulling Annetta forward so that she could get in first while he watched the back, "Now go."

To tired and hungry to argue any more, Annetta crawled into the hedge and out the other side. When he was sure that she was through, Martin quickly ducked in behind her. Only to feel a pair of rough hands grab his ankles.

"GOT YOU NOW YOU LITTLE RUNT." Came a menacing growl, "YOU CAN'T GET AWAY THAT… OOOOOWWWW." The grunt who had grabbed him cried out in pain as Martin quick as a flash, turned around and clawed him. The grunt dropped Martin with a thud. In a flash of sliver, Martin disappeared into the hedge.

 **Scene Change.**

Glynde Goodwitch, Assistant to professor Ozpin headmaster of Beacon, was shattered. Not only was the paperwork always growing, but now the new school year was about to start and that made things more complicated. Pushing her glasses up to rub her sore eyes, Glynde stopped to rest against one of the columns that lined the hall way that lead to her room. Just as she was about to push off, she heard a commotion coming from the other side of the hedge that marked the boundary to the school and the cliff face. Pausing to listen she heard someone say

"It's the last place that any member of the White Fang will look. Now go"

Glynde started to pace towards where she heard the voice. 'If it's some local punks trying to destroy something,' she though her frustration almost reaching boiling point, 'I'll make them very *very* sorry.'

Stopping in front of where she heard the voices she raised her riding crop that she always carried, ready to use her powers when out of the hedge came a small, frightened, staving little girl with wolfs ears and tail the colour of gold. Glynde froze. Never had she seen such a wretched and abused child in all her life. The girl, who realizing that she had been discovered, was so tired and hungry could do no more than hold up her hands to protect her head and begin to cry quietly. Glynde's heart ached at such a sight. Lowering her self so that she was at eye level with the child, Glynde reached out her hand slowly towards the child. The child sensing that the woman was not going to hurt her, slowly, hesitantly reached for her hand.

Only to hear, "GOT YOU NOW YOU LITTLE RUNT. YOU CAN'T GET AWAY THAT… OOOOOWWWW."

Glynde's training kicked in. Quickly grabbing the child, Glynde placed herself between the child and whoever was coming through the hedge. A flash of sliver eye's and hair another wolf Faunus not much older than the child behind her came hurtling through the brush.

Pausing to look wildly around Martin saw his sister cowering behind a tall woman with blond-hair tied into a bun, wearing black shoes, stocking, pencil skirt and a white blouse over which she wore a black and purple cape. She also held a riding crop. Thinking that the woman had attacked his sister Martin growled, "Get. Away. From. My. Sister." He then charged at the woman.

Glynde was taken aback by the boy's sudden charge. She side stepped causing the boy to miss her. Turning around, the boy stood protectively in front of the girl. Growling and bearing his fangs, the boy was about to charge again when they both heard in their minds.

" _ **STOP BROTHER SHE WASN'T TRYING TO HARM ME."**_

Both combatants froze. The boy looked between his sister and the woman who was in front of him, while Glynde had a look of astonishment. 'Did that girl just speak directly into my mind?'

" _Brother, she was protecting me,"_ the voice continued, _"Please stop fighting. I don't want you to be hurt."_

Looking at each other both Martin and Glynde relaxed their threatening postures.

" _See that… wasn't …. So…."_ Annetta, drained and weak fainted.

"ANNETTA!" exclaimed Marin rushing to her side. Folding her into his arms, Martin rocked her back and forth trying to wake her up. Glynde snapping out of her shock quickly pulled out her scroll while steadily approaching the children.

"Hello Nurse. I need you in the court yard near the cliffs, a young child has fainted and needs medical help now! She is severely dehydrated, malnourished and suffering from extreme stress." She paused as the voice on the other end said something, "NO I'M NOT JOKING, GET HERE NOW." Hanging up Glynde knelt next to the boy.

"Help is coming," She soothed, "She'll be fine."

Martin close to losing his sister almost snapped at the woman only to feel his grief and fear begin to over whelm him just slummed and started to cry. Something he had never done in the last four years.

Glynde couldn't bear to see this. Gently wrapping the boy into an embrace, she began to rock gently back and forth while making soothing noises and stroking the boys head. It was in this state that Ozpin, who the Nurse had contacted, and the Nurse found them in.

The first thing that Ozpin thought was 'It can't be?'


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

"Normal speech".

'thoughts'.

" _Telepathy"_

 **Anger/alarm/etc.**

 **A Fresh Start.**

The Nursing team rushed Annetta to the infirmary. Being a school that teaches how to fight monsters, it was more like a small hospital than a school sick room. All the way to the infirmary, Martin never left Annetta's side even when advised to. He simply said.

"Where she goes I go."

Seeing the determination in his silver eyes, Ozpin decided to let him stay. Now standing outside, Ozpin couldn't believe who was just behind those doors. He had thought the Wolf Faunus had been wiped out. Now there were two just behind the two double doors.

Ozpin closed his eyes and took a sip of his coffee. It seemed that even after so long, fate seemed to still find ways to surprise him. In particular the fact that the boy had silver eyes. Hearing footsteps, he opened his eyes to see Glynde coming out of the infirmary followed by the nursing staff. Looking around she spotted Ozpin and marching up to him she informed him.

"It's alright, the girl's just suffering from mental fatigue, hunger, and physical stress." Glynde tried very hard to keep her emotions under control. "The Nurse says that in a few days with some rest and good food she will recover. The boy, on the other hand, is refusing to be examined. It's like he thinks that we are going to experiment on him or lock him in a cage like an animal."

"Well considering what they are," Ozpin sipped his coffee with a veneer of calm, "I think that's not too far off the truth. They probably have been caged like animals, even more than other Faunus."

Glynde couldn't help but stop and think about what was said. While it was true that the Faunus where treated with contempt by many, she couldn't think, why through two would get it any worse. Turning to Ozpin, Glynde asked in a confused tone, "Why would they get it worse?"

Ozpin took another sip from his mug before asking, "Tell me Glynde, do you know what though two children are?"

"I don't know what you're asking?" Glynde replied in confusion, "They're just a pair of Faunus kids."

"They're wolf Faunus," Ozpin explained trying to keep his calm exterior, "And as far as I know they are the last. The last of a long and special line."

Glynde took a double take at that statement. WOLFS. She turned to look at the doors leading to the infirmary. Just trying to imagine the pain that the two children had been through caused a pain in her chest. 'What had though two had to endure?' She thought. It just felt wrong to her.

"What's going to happen to them?" Glynde fire at Ozpin.

After he had taken a sip of coffee, Ozpin paused, thought for a second then answered, "We can't send them to an orphanage," He murmured, "We can't trust them to keep them safe. Still, until that girl is right to move, they will stay here. After that, it's up to them."

Glynde couldn't help but worry at that. She _knew_ that Beacon Academy was one if not the safest place for them. However, would they see that? Glancing towards the infirmary, Glynde felt that sharp pain in her chest again.

 **Inside the Infirmary.**

Martin held his sisters hand tightly. She was sleeping now. How peaceful she looked. Rubbing his dry eyes, Martin reran the conversation that he overheard between the gray-haired man called Ozpin and the blond-haired woman he had met when both he and Annetta escaped the pursuing white-fang members.

Stay here? Never in his wildest dreams would he had thought that they would be allowed to stay. He thought that Annetta would be sent to one of the local hospitals then off to the orphanage. Now they were being allowed to stay till Annetta was better than after that. Martin's face became clouded. What would they do?

Annetta stirred in her sleep, disrupting Martin's train of thought. Leaping up, Martin sat on the edge of the bed and started to stroke his sister's golden locks, all the while holding her hand letting her know that she's not alone.

' _Mum, where are you?'_ Martin heard Annetta's thoughts in his head, ' _Where did you go? Why did you leave us?_ ' Tears were now running down her checks. Climbing into bed with her, Martin drew Annetta into an embrace. He stroked her hair in a soothing patter quieting her down. As Annetta subsided into a more peaceful slumber, Martin felt his own wiriness overtaking him. As his eyes began to close he swore then that he would never leave his sister. Even when she grew older, he will never let her feel alone. His eyes closed and sleep took him.

Unbeknown to the siblings, a certain professor heard Annetta's cry as well. Glynde's heart shattered into thousands of pieces. As quietly as possible, Glynde opened to door into the infirmary. Tiptoeing to the drawn curtain that surrounding the siblings, she parted them just enough to see but not enough to disturb the children.

Peeking in, Glynde's heart melted at the sight of the two siblings embracing in their sleep. The older brother's left hand on his sisters head while his right holding her protectively. Seeing the children as they were, Glynde made a resolution. She would do everything in her power to ensure that those two were protected. Even if they didn't stay.


End file.
